It has now become common for a large segment of the general public to carry within some form of personal communication device. These devices can be elaborate, such as personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cell phones, each having two-way wireless capability, and less elaborate, such as personal memories (PMs) that essentially only store and playback data. These later devices, such as MP3 players and the like, typically communicate with a known host for having data (such as music or videos) downloaded thereto and with a user for playing the music or video. For purposes of discussion herein, the term user's communication device shall mean all such devices whether or not they have built-in third party networking capability.
Since these devices have become prevalent, user's enjoy the convenience of a wide array of communication, entertainment, news updates, etc. Manners aside, people are seen (and heard) talking on their cell phones, or communicating using other communication devices while eating in restaurants, while riding in public conveyances and certainly while driving. As more and more people become electronic savvy the amount of information being conveyed from one to another is exponential. Thus the public in general is receiving a great deal of its information from person electronics carried with them and thus a need exists for an even greater weaving of such personal communication devices into the fabric of everyday living.